Star gazing
by ITILY
Summary: As the title reads, Mello and Near are star gazing..so what happens next? MelloxNear..YAOI Warning!Oneshot and fluffy..PLEASE R & R..


Ok..I had promised myself that the last fic would be last...but I just couldn't help it...I was stressed...So here's a cute fluffy for you guys

* * *

**Star gazing**

"Hey Mello, look!" The little white boy pointed, "It's a shooting star."

"Huh?" Mello glanced at Near and then to the spot where his finger was aimed at, "So what" Mello said indifferent.

"We have to make a wish." the little pale child said, stating the matter of fact.

Mello was about to say something when he saw the fair-haired child clasped his hands together and shut his eyes tightly, soft red lips murmuring something unfathomable. Mello looked at the dark skies, filled with sparkles everywhere, until the horizon, the shooting star was gone now (those things were fast, you know). He started thinking about what he would wish for. Chocolate perhaps?

Near gave out a sigh, as if he had just accomplish some great task. Mello was amused by the child prodigy who he never thought could be so immature. _Really, wishing on a star? How stupid is that?_ Mello thought.

Seeing the boy relax and slouching back on the bench, Mello couldn't help but be curious, "Um, so what did you wish for?"

Near suddenly felt his cheeks heating up, he quickly hid his face behind his curly bangs, twirling nervously on a lock. "It's nothing really."

Mello rose an eyebrow. "Nothing is it? Then why are you blushing?"

"It's just the weather. I think I might be coming down with something. Anyway, it's late, let's go back inside." Mello held Near's wrist when the little boy tried to walk away, avoiding answering his question.

"Oh no you don't, SIT DOWN." Mello tugged the boy roughly that he fell on the seat again.

"Mello, this is absurd. We're not suppose to tell other people about what we wished for or it won't come true." Near explained, true as the saying goes, the little boy was just making up excuses for himself.

But Mello was not going to give up just like that (even thought he had partially guessed what was Near's wish). Mello got up, stood in front of Near, crossed his arms and leaned down to look Near in the eyes. Near, in the meantime, pulled a leg to his chest, started staring blankly at the stars, and twisting his hair uncontrollably, doing all that he can to stay calm and not give in to Mello.

Mello grinned widely, "Did you wish for ME?"

Near gasped and turned his head, only to find Mello's lips crushing on his own. Mello pulled away, smirking, "So did you?" Near was so embarrassed he could just go die in a hole somewhere, but his heart was thumping with joy from Mello's kiss. Mello had just kissed him!

Mello not satisfied until he got the answers from the little boy's own lips, place a hand on the boy's head, stroking his soft curls, toying with them like how Near would. "Come on, just admit it." Mello's hand fell to Near's face line, teasing him with his index finger going up and down the side of the little boy's face.

Slowly, Near shook his head. "No, I didn't" he said softly.

"I can't believe you. Why can't you just admit you're in love with me." Mello said annoyed.

"That I will admit too." Near whispered, eyes completely covered under his hair, Mello swiped it away, seeing the boy's pink cheeks and watery eyes.

"I'm sorry." Mello said quietly, thinking that he had upset the child somehow. That was the last thing he wanted, he loved teasing Near, but he loved Near more and would be damn if he had done something to make his sweet love cry.

Mello sat on the bench, blonde locks falling on his face, so that Near could not see his expression. They were both silent.

"Courage, I wished for courage." Near broke the silence after what felt like ages.

Mello turned to face the child, asking for an elaboration. "I wanted to have courage…so that I could tell..Mmph.." Mello kissed the boy before he could continue.

"Mello…mmph…please let me finish." the blonde ignored him, kissing him lips, licking them for entrance to his mouth.

"Mmph.."

"S'kay, you've already told me." Mello smiled seeing Near slowly come to a realization. Mello held the boy on the small of his back, bringing their bodies closer together. Without a moments' delay, their lips were in contact again. This time, Near didn't hold back, parting his lips to allow Mello's tongue sliding over his own. Such passion, could keep driving them on to continue till daylight or even longer.

"HACHOO!!" Near sniffled, embarrassed again. Mello giggled, taking the child's hand, leading him back indoors.

"Wait Mello…"Near protested, wanting the night to last longer. Darn his weak body!!

"It's okay, let's take it inside." Mello walked ahead, Near behind him, hands still together. Mello saw the most adorable smile formed on the perfect porcelain face. Near couldn't see it, but Mello was smiling too.

* * *

Aww..I just love shy Near...

Please REVIEW for me...XOXO to all those who do...


End file.
